


Crystalline Memory

by WilyMech



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Ethical Dilemmas, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Magical Artifacts, anmesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Relics hunting is dangerous business.   Unbeta.  There is nothing simpler to say you are going hunt down a powerful artifact, especially one that was hidden on purpose.  For Mirage, the consequences will devastate him and make him realize who are his true friends.   Some believe he is traitor.  Others will comfort the gentle spark.





	1. Shattered Memories

An ancient crystal of the spark is rumored to be splinter of Spark of Primus himself. Alpha Trion, hid the crystal from the senate any who would abuse it’s power. Both Autobots and the Decepticons race to it unaware of the protection the sage put around the crystal. 

Mirage searched the maze or labyrinth in search of the crystal. Like many Autobots, Wheeljack, gave spray so others can find them or retrace their steps to beginning of the maze. Prowl stated it is reasonable for that the Decepticons did a similar thing. However, Hound remain at the entrance of the maze in case he is needed. Wheeljack, stated he got the idea from story of Minotaur and some Greek hero use string to find his way out. Mirage found that not very reassuring at all. 

It in layman terms like other such as Sideswipe, Sunstreaker , and Bluestreak including himself are just glorified Scouts. Mirage look at the Spray it is nearing the half way mark and he is almost ready to go back and let someone else take over. Mirage feels a panel of the floor give in his startle he shift backs to Robot mode. His wheel is not flat but the panel sunken in. 

Mirage attempted to signal the others but got static. “Mirage, to Hound, I am at a central section of the maze and in my quadrant. I appear to trigger a trap.”

 

Outside

Hound looks worried as three of four teammates return and the fourth has not. Mirage is long overdue and he did report in but it was so garbled. The scout summoned both Prowl and Jazz and informed them. Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe scans turned up nothing unusual and so he had Wheeljack patch into Mirage’s scans. 

“This weird there is so much interference.” Noted Wheeljack as he pulled up a map. 

“What happen to the mapping?” ask Prowl

“Near as I can tell, Mirage, went into an area there is heavy interference.” Spoke Wheeljack “The energy is consistent to the artifact.”

“Alpha Trion put traps aroun tha artifact…” spoke Jazz dimming his visor over the communication equipment “The Cons are on they way in.”

A cell

His optics went online nearly he could tell this is the brig. Looking up he sees his hands chain to the ceiling. It stings but the pain is only minor. The door hissed open who could see who came in. A visored mech he never seen before grasped his chin.

Soundwave stood in front of Mirage. It had been hours since he found Mirage offline but yet the former noble shown no recognition of where he is and nor Soundwave is. Soundwave carefully peer in the spy’s mind only find to blank and lacking access to his memory. Soundwave pull back from Mirage’s mind,

“Why did you do that?” ask the Autobot more curious

“Unnecessary to go further.” Spoke Soundwave

“I mean why did go into my mind.” Spoke Mirage

Soundwave look at Mirage in assessment. “Query: You felt my presence?”

Mirage canted his head towards Soundwave. “Yes.”

Soundwave made a decision to release Mirage from the shackles. “You will stay here until Soundwave confers with his superiors.”

Mirage blinks his optics slowly and rubs his wrists. “Are you law enforcement?’

Soundwave gazes at Mirage for moment. “Soundwave, is not law enforcement.” 

Mirage frowns deepened for a moment. “So I am. Soundwave?”

Soundwave nearly does a double take at the former noble question. “I am Soundwave, speech pattern confuses you.”

Mirage expression saddens a bit. “I was hoping that is my name. I mean I woke up here in this prison cell and I must be a violent criminal. Or did I hurt someone so you had to tie me down.”

Soundwave vented a little. “This cell is for safety reasons for now.”

Soundwave entered the throne room of Megatron. The tyrant sat on his throne and smile coldly at his third. Starscream stood next to Megatron at his right and his two trine mates were guarding the door.

“How is our guest?” ask Megatron

“Confused.” Answered Soundwave

“Why does Mirage has to be confused about?” ask Starscream

“Mirage does not remember who he is.” Answer Soundwave

Megatron rub his chin in thought and gets off the throne walks to a console turns it on so he can see the camera footage. Mirage appeared on the view screen in the cell and is sitting in a fetal position. 

“Lord Megatron, this could be an act.” Spoke Starscream

Soundwave feels the twinge of concern for the Autobot. “Soundwave: finds no deception in Mirage.”

Megatron looks at Soundwave for a moment. “You want to know the cause of Mirage’s condition.”

“Affirmative.” 

“I think we need to have, Mirage’s, processor checked out.” Spoke Megatron. “Soundwave, I want you to be present when Hook scans him. Meanwhile Skywarp and Thundercracer will go with you to be guards.”

“Query: Will be okay to tell him his designation?” spoke Soundwave nodding to the orders.

Megatron pauses in thought. “Soundwave, does he even remember the Autobots?”

“Negative.” Answer Soundwave

“I rather he has his name.” spoke Megatron “While, Mirage, is in med-bay have Hook disable his electro-disrupter.”

Starscream merely looks at the screen, “Is it possible the crystal cause this?”

“Having piece of Primus himself is worth the risk.” Spoke Megatron. “Mirage, is attractive is he not.”  
“Pardon , Great Megatron.” Spoke Starscream looking at his leader. “Mirage, is not in his right processor if this is true.”

“Starscream, fabricate his past.” Spoke Megatron. 

On the viewscreen Mirage stands up as the trio came to collect him. Thundercracker sent look to Sklywarp to keep his tongue still. Mirage gives a brilliant smile to Soundwave amd not respectfully to the seekers. 

“Lord Megatron….” Spoke Starscream “How do you want to explain his Autobot insignia?”

“Oh I don’t know just say the Autobots were mind controlling him.” Spoke Megatron softly. “That Mirage is really a neutral with Decepticon leanings.”

Starscream sees the look of lust in Megatron’s optics.

Autobot base

Jazz finally is able to listen to Mirage’s last message. Mirage, stated he trigger a trap and he continue on with no dire consequences. Mirage’s tone is concerned but his scanners registered an energy build up. Hound followed Mirage’s trail to the area of the trap and he noted something was triggered but no Mirage but he picked up Soundwave scent. The corridor showed no signs of a struggle. It meant either Mirage went with Sounders willingly or was not in position to refuse. In summation the Crystal was in the corridor and was teleported to another section of the labyrinth.

“I know that look, Jazz.” Spoke Prowl

“He should have report’d in.” spoke the saboteur

“We know that the Decepticons have him.” Spoke Prowl evenly

“Somethin is na right.” Spoke Jazz in deepening frown.

Prowl could not agree more. He already submitted the energy scan to Ratchet to see if there is any adverse side effect of the energy of the crystal. Mirage, did not leave under his own power but with Soundwave so logically he is at their base. Troubling is the fact there is no distress signal or any word from the spy. 

Hours later

Jazz sat to Prowl left and Optimus Prime to his right. Ratchet’s report already had swear words about the crystal. One of side effect is the apparent suppression of memory. Prowl watches Jazz out of the corner of his optic as the saboteur visor dimmed. Mirage is not going to send a distress signal because he doesn’t know the danger he is in. 

“Megatron, will use him.” Spoke Prowl

“Pardon.” Spoke Optimus Prime

“Megatron will use Mirage against us.” Spoke Prowl grimly.

“Mah operative is in dangerous situation and tha’s all you have to say!’ spoke Jazz slamming his fist on the desk

Prowl looks at the Third in the Autobot army but chooses not to discuss what the other possibility what will happen to Mirage. 

“Excuse ma, Ah’ve ta plan a rescue mission.” Spoke Jazz as he leaves the council room.  
“You are not saying what is the state of his processor, Prowl.” Spoke Optimus Prime as he watches Jazz leave the room.

“Mirage, is an attractive mech.” Spoke Prowl coldly

“Surely, Megatron will not stoop so low to do that?” spoke Ratchet appalled

“I am not discounting it either.” Spoke Optimus Prime getting up slowly.

“We do not know what state his processor is in.” spoke Prowl. “Is he close to anyone?”

“Hound.” Spoke Ironhide softly. “I do not know the nature of their relationship.”

“Ironhide speak with Hound.” Spoke Optimus for a moment. “I am going expect the worse and hope for the best in this case. Ratchet, prepare med bay.”

“That fragger.” Snarled the old medic as he exit the room

“What do we say?” ask Ironhide

“Tell the Autobots that Mirage won’t remember them.” Spoke Optimus Prime. “I am going have words with Jazz.”


	2. Megatron's quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about Megatron seducing Mirage will be more interesting and just raping him. It is first time Megatron can openly talk to someone who really does not remember him as a Decepticon leader.

Mirage online his optics to see a large mech in the room with him for moment and then he off line his optics for briefest moment. Last memory he had was being med-bay with mech name Hook. Although he called himself a Constructicon and was very professional but something of that visit left Mirage feeling queasy and scared. This is not the medic he used. Most medics are usually in a red and white motif not the green and purple. Not to mention at least the medics he knew were also on the grouchy end of the spectrum of bedside manners. Hook is no exception to that rule.

“I see that you are awake.” Spoke the deep baritone that Mirage had problems placing.

“I am.” Spoke Mirage flatly

“What is on the processor?” spoke the voice coming into view.

Mirage frown at the moment considering his options and then he sat up and look at the owner of the voice. “I was thinking about medics in general.”

“Medics.” Repeated the gun metal grey mech with intense red optics that seem to see through Mirage.

“Hook seems to be unusual for a medic.” Spoke Mirage crisply

The grey metal mech stop for a moment and then starts to laugh. Mirage stared at him in surprise. There is no inkling of memory to this laughter it was not evil or cruel just genuine amusement. 

“I was unaware I was attempting to be humorist.” Spoke Mirage in a huffed tone.

“Mirage, it is the way you say it.” Spoke the gun mech. “So what is so different from Hook.”

“His color scheme.” Snorted Mirage “Green and purple, really. It is so garish and his alt mode well it is more practical than mine. The colors.”  
“Humans vehicles were the bases for the Constructicons.” Spoke the gun mech in more bemusement. “I never really thought of their color schemes.”

“Do humans use that color schemes for their work vehicles?” asked Mirage canted his head.

Megatron pauses in thought at what Mirage is saying. “Some of my Decepticons are more obvious to others by the humans.”

“What are humans?” ask Mirage trying to place them

“Annoying organics that are native to this planet.” Spoke Megatron in a quirky smile. “To some of our kind they are very entertaining in their art and music.” Smiles fade a bit. “In some ways they are like us in our passions both good and ill. They can be fearless and at times fearful. The Earth is their planet.”

“Why are we here?” ask Mirage canting his helm

“It is because of the civil war.” Answered Megatron getting an energon cube for Mirage. “We fought against the Autobots for various reasons some to conquer for others to right the wrongs of society. The result was we stripped Cybertron of vital resources and it led us here.” Giving the cube to Mirage as he tentatively sipped the drink. “Do you remember who I am?”

“No.” spoke Mirage after swallow.

“My designation is Megatron, I am the leader of the Decepticons.” Spoke the grey mech taking a swig of his cube. “It had been a long time since you grace our berth.”

Mirage looks at Megatron briefly for a moment. Mirage never got the feeling he ever had been in this room unlike the med-bay and the brig. The two rooms seem familiar. 

“You had been undercover as a spy for the Decepticons.” Spoke Megatron finishing his cube. 

“I function as a spy?” asked Mirage

“You were one of the best.” Admitted Megatron in a faint smile.

Mirage smiles gently back but he is having trouble what is recognizing lies from the truth. Megatron told him somethings that are not completely true but not completely false either. “Were.”

“Your cover had been compromised.” Spoke Megatron finished his cube.

“I do apologize that I do not remember any of it.” Spoke Mirage as he finished his cube

Megatron move to chair. “Alpha Trion hid some artifacts here for Optimus Prime to find. However, it will be in the best interest, Prime, never gets his hands on the crystal.”

Mirage slowly gets up and he notes Megatron’s hatred for Optimus Prime. “I don’t think the crystal should be in anyone’s hand.”

Megatron narrowed his optics as Mirage proceeds to check himself out at the mirror. “You might be right on that accord.”

“So what is the artifacts doing human construct?” ask Mirage

Megatron pauses for that moment. “Humans either found them or were given the artifact. Most of the constructs were to keep people out and the artifact in. It sounds odd in some cases that the artifacts are actually dangerous.” Megatron thought he wanted power but the kind he can control. Unlike Starscream who has the belief that he can master any artifacts power. A powerful artifact that is under his complete control is useless. His side long glance at Mirage who is staring himself in the mirror. The stuck up ex-noble is surprising a joy to talk to you. “It is still a lot to go through.”

“Yes it is.” Answer Mirage. Looks at the polish in the private washrack. “I do not suppose you have high quality polish. The polish in here is not good for my frame type nor is the cleansor.”

Megatron inwardly cursed at the polish then he stop for moment he did already implied that Mirage was gone for a long time. Polish and cleansers is perishable so it is reasonable not have the items to groom with. “I can get Mixmaster to make you something that you can use.”

“Mixmaster?” ask Mirage returning to the main room.

“Our resident chemist.” Spoke Megatron in amused tone. “A combiner known as the Constructicons like Hook, he makes products we used to groom with on the side for few shannix or something of value.”

“I find it odd that you will allow commerce on the side.” Noted Mirage

Megatron gives Mirage a sly smile. He could force Mirage to interface him instead he will seduce the noble and this is much more interesting at least. “I have Soundwave to keep tabs on members of my army. As long as it does not interfere with the duties why should I care about the extra activities they do and especially the ones I can benefit from.”

“Makes sense.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile. 

“Never notice how beautiful your smile is Mirage.” Spoke Megatron getting up and standing looking down at the former noble. “Stay in here. I have Soundwave create some data pads to bring up to the state of current affairs."


	3. Issues of Mirages

Megatron merely reads the pads of reports and looks at his command officers for the moment. It has been nearly month that Mirage came to the base and during that time he yet to touch the noble intimately. Many the rank and file thought they would have their way with the noble by now. The Autobots are moving and looking for ways to get their spy back. Mirage also wanting to spar with someone and unfortunately for Megatron there was almost no one he trust with the Autobot. Megatron looks at Starscream for a moment. 

“What is on your processor?” ask Megatron coolly not even sure he cared what his second has to say.

“Mirage.” Spoke Starscream in hiss loaded with venom.

“What about him?” ask Megatron evenly

The council chamber table is a holo map and all the participants have to stand included Megatron. So the war leader folded his arms and looks at Starscream for merest glance. “Soundwave, you wish to evaluate him further?” 

The communications Officers nodded in a glance. “Mirage is still an Autobot. Right now our movements had been hidden from the Autobots and speculation is that Mirage is their optics. Query: Are the skills still there?”

“A sparring match?” spoke Megatron in a smirk.

“Lord Megatron, we all love to spar with Mirage.” Spoke Starscream in a smirk

“Mirage is eager as well.” Spoke Megatron in smile “What are your recommendations Soundwave?”

“Query: Why does Megatron want Mirage not deactivated?” ask Soundwave

“He is useful.” Spoke Megatron “To bait the Autobots into a trap.”

Soundwave cants his head downward. Mirage provided an outlet to have a conversation with and Megatron is not eager to give it up. Starscream is jealous of the blue and white noble. Soundwave merely files the thought of giving Mirage back to the Autobots as possibility since killing him is less viable on the Nemesis as he is now. “Thundercracker.”

Megatron merely nods at Soundwave and walks out. “I will have Mirage checked out before the match.”

Starscream look at Soundwave in sheer venom. “Why not kill him?”

“Soundwave: Concluded Megatron will not allow it.” Spoke Soundwave 

“For how long.” Spoke Starscream is livid

“Mirage is engaging Megatron processor thus entertains him.” Spoke Soundwave coldly. “It is something both Soundwave and Starscream lacks with Lord Megatron.”

“The memory loss.” Spoke Starscream

“It is not permanent.” Spoke Soundwave “Starscream jealous of Mirage.”

“I could have spar with Mirage.” Spoke Starscream evenly. “I am just good as Thundercracker.”

“Better.” Spoke Soundwave softly. “Unlike Thundercracker you have no compuctions about killing Mirage.”

Soundwave is curious about the fighting abilities of Mirage. In the pass he had been dismissive about the contributions of the ex-noble to the Autobot cause. Mirage’s alt mode is not practical and very sensitive to Impurities of the Energon even Hook remarked about that. After many sessions with Mirage not the illusion he maintained he found many traits he admired about the ex-noble. Mirage quick witted and has a wicked sense of humor that one never expected. Mixmaster gave him polish and wax that were serviceable and he never asked for shine that was beyond his normal frame type as well. Soundwave also surprised he did not go for the same type of polish that Starscream.

“For some reason it is easier to get around the Autobots.” Spoke Starscream amused

“Mirage’s doing.” Spoke Soundwave

Starscream let out loud laugh at Mirage. “He is pompous noble with a silver sparkplug in his mouth. I doubt sincerely that Mirage contributed enough to the Autobots outside being a berth warmer to Optimus Prime and even to Jazz.”

Soundwave looked at Starscream for a moment. “Soundwave: Conclusion were similar but the surveillance of the Decepticons fell significantly. Change: Mirage is here and not spying. Conclusion: Mirage is far more effective than we gave him credit.”

“So you want to test his fighting abilities with Thundercrackers.” Spoke Starscream

“Soundwave assessment of Mirage is in err therefore it must be corrected.” Spoke Soundwave evenly.

Thundercracker look almost in shock at Megatron request. 

Two Days later

Thundercracker look at his newest sparring partner in speculative manner. The truth is Megatron took Starscream to his berth more since Mirage came to Nemesis. The racer stretches for quite a bit and look at Thundercracker appreciatively. It was a typical dojo and where the Stunticons practice as well.

“You must be Thundercracker.” Spoke Mirage politely

“I am.” Spoke the blue seeker

“I guess we were never friends.” Spoke Mirage in a faint smile]

“No we were not friends.” Spoke Thundercracker in slight frown. 

Mirage gaze softly at Thundercracker in sadness. “First honest statement since I been here.”

“Pardon.” Spoke Thundercracker in surprise

Mirage shook his helm looks seriously at Thundercracker. “I feel each time I ask a person a question I get a half of a truth for answers. I feel like I am missing a piece of a puzzle.”

Thundercracker could only nod at the spy for a moment. “How do you want to start?”

“I guess something basic.” Spoke Mirage in a smile. “I am not sure what I remember.”

“Hand to hand.” Spoke Thundercracker in a smile at the smaller mech. 

In the Arizona Desert Soundwave waited for someone, He had Lazerbeak watch the sparring match between both Mirage and Thundercracker. This area is close to the Grand Canyon and away from prying eyes.

“I did not think you ever wish to speak with me.” Spoke Blaster looking around “Interesting choice of places to meet.”

“Soundwave: wonder if Blaster was coming.” Spoke TIC of the Decepticons

Blaster merely frowns at the other cassette carrier for a moment. “You invoke the right of parley with our frames. I was not but in your message you said this about Mirage.”

“Jazz is your friend.” Spoke Soundwave

Blaster merely looks at Soundwave in a frown. “I do not understand you. “Your enemies screams are music to your audios.” Soundwave it is sick for a telepath to say that. Is that what you hear from Mirage his screams.”

“Soundwave: Not heard Mirage scream, yet.” Spoke the Decepticon with emphasis on the last word

Blaster caught it. “You know he will eventually.”

“Correct.” Spoke Soundwave in a curt nod “Mirage is interesting to Megatron.”

Blaster looks at Soundwave so the message is true he does want to talk about Mirage. “I bet Megatron had his way with Mirage.”

“Negative.” Spoke Soundwave shaking his helm. “Mirage, is making Starscream jealous.”

Blaster furrow his concentration further and last statement puzzled him. “Mirage, does not remember.”

“Mirage, makes Megatron think of things he has forgotten.” Spoke Soundwave softly. “Mirage, is able to connect to Megatron in way Soundwave used to. Megatron is writing poetry again.”

Blaster merely looks confused for a moment. “You missed this aspect of Megatron, Sounders.”

“It cannot last.” Spoke Soundwave 

Blaster sensed Soundwave yearning for Mirage not to remember. “Why?”

“Soundwave: Has reasons.” Spoke the communications Officer 

Blaster return to the Autobot base and spoke with Optimus Prime for the moment. Prowl look speculative for a moment and listen to Blaster. 

“The energy is dissipating according to Soundwave.” Spoke Prowl

“Yes.” Spoke Blaster evenly. “It is important to Soundwave but he is pretty torn up about it. The more emotional he feels about something the harder it is for him say something. He wants Mirage to stay amnesiac about his past because it brings something he likes in Megatron. He said that Megatron is writing poetry again.”


	4. Best Laid Plans

Mirage decides to takes matters in his own hands. He and Megatorn are sharing quarters for couple Human Earth months and yet to be intimate with each other. Mirage sets the table and with lights the crystals and mixes the Energon the way Megatron likes it and decides it high time be a lovers again. Mirage even went for the finer quality of polish courtesy of Mix Master and the mech has an incredible processor for chemistry and the spy develop appreciation before. Megatron is being stress over the Autobots and Optimus Prime in particular. Looking down at his own Autobot symbol on his torso and wonder why the insignia had not been replaced with the Decepticon. Deep in his spark it pulse unhappily and something is not right and Mirage had been feeling this way for some time. The war is at a stalement and had been so for some time. Mirage’s thoughts went to interfacing with Megatron his own fuel pump did flip flops and it is not like he is Hound. Mirage did sharp intake through his vents. 

“You put a lot effort in this.” Spoke deep baritone. 

“Megatron.” Spoke Mirage getting up from his chair in surprise. 

Megatron look at the table and the energon on it and smiles in appreciation. “You even put nicer polish on for me.”

“Has anyone ever do that for you?” ask Mirage in a nervous tone.

Megatron dim his optics and looks at the gel treats. “I am gladiator, Mirage, and there was not much need for foreplay. If the Trainers want to reward us with a partner to interface with they do so. Courting and romance is for other mechs who are what you considered more civilized.”

“Then how did we meet?” ask Mirage curious

Megatron frowns quite a bit and looks at his roommate for a minute. “It was long a go before the Towers fell.” Looks at Mirage’s perplex face. “Your former home, Mirage, it was destroyed long ago. The Towers sought a peaceful end to war with the Autobots and I was present to meet with the Lords of the Towers. At the time you were serving one of the Lords I forgot what his designation. For a while you acted like a courier between Decepticons and the Towers.”

“I heard many of the mechs speak about the Towers mechs thinking they are above the fray.” Spoke Mirage in dismay

“I finding that you are extremely different from most Towerlings.” Smiled Megatron. Looks at the table again and with some regret then at Mirage for moment takes a sip of the Energon. “You mix this?”

“Yes.” Nodded Mirage briefly “I thought we could dine together.”

Megatron nodded briefly as he pull the chair out underneath for Mirage to sit in. Megatron never had finer dining experience before and Mirage went all out for him. “I wish I met you sooner.”

“The best part is yet to come.” Spoke Mirage in a seductive manner.

Megatron cock optic ridge at the statement. “Mirage.” As he is being lead to berth and feels Mirage’s gentle kiss on his lips. “I can’t do this.”

Mirage movement ceases and he looks at Megatron in sheer shock. “What? Why?”

Megatron gently pushes Mirage to the aside and leaves the room.

Next Day

Mirage seems distracted his movements are not focus and execution is pretty sloppy, Thundercracker watches the blue and white mech for few moments. At first Thundercracker was annoyed sparring with Mirage and now he looks forward to it. Thundercracker is about to dodge Mirage’s attack with ease as the former noble landed face down and is slow to pick himself uo. 

“You seem off, Mirage.” Spoke Thundercracker slightly concern for the other mech.

Mirage grimaces a bit he came to realize that Thundercracker is best confidant he ever had. “I planned a nice romantic dinner with Megatron. It didn’t go well.”

Thundercracker raises the otic ridge at the smaller mech and at his interface array. “Uh….”

“Thundercracker, do you find me attractive.” Spoke Mirage sitting against the wall.

Thundercracker, wonder how Jazz dealt with a mopey Mirage and frown at that. “My only romantic relationship is with Skywarp. He lacks certain qualities in the area of subtlety and nuanced.”

Mirage looks at Thundercracker. “Skywarp does not strike me as much in to foreplay.”

Thundercracker merely laughs at loud at that. “Megatron, did not appreciate your sense of foreplay.”

“He wouldn’t even touch me.” Spoke Mirage in mild disgust. “So I am flawed somehow.”

Thundercracker merely nods at Mirage and frowns in thought. Mirage still has his Autobot insignia and Megatron could easily have it removed. Megatron spoke nothing more than interfacing with Mirage and something in the War Lord change. If it was anything it had to be getting to know the former Noble. This situation couldn’t last not with Starscream is getting more jealous of Mirage. Truth is since came here Megatron had been interfacing with the trine leader more often than not. Megatron clearly rejected Mirage’s overtures to an act of intimacy. Mirage was willing. Megatron actually cared about Mirage’s feelings and even Thundercracker almost laugh that. 

“Things are not what they seem, Mirage.” Spoke Thundercracker 

“The Autobots?” ask Mirage

Jazz listens in to what the seeker is saying to Mirage from his hiding place. The arena is not what the saboteur is expecting for his spy to be in. The scuff marks seem to come from sparring matches and nothing the self healing nanites couldn’t handle. 

“The Decepticons.” Spoke Thundercracker 

“Megatron is going assign me a room.” Spoke Mirage softly. 

Thundercracker frown deepens to that statement. “Mirage, you need leave here.”

“I don’t understand.” Spoke Mirage confused and leaves,

Thundercracker sighs a bit. “Nothing good is coming of this.”

“It seems that way.” Spoke Jazz coldly. 

“Are you going to take him?” ask Thundercracker

“You would stop me?” ask Jazz softly

“No.”

“Not an answer I expect.” Spoke Jazz evenly

“Mirage is a source of great tension.” Spoke Thundercracker.

“Tha is one of his many finer qualities.” Spoke Jazz in mirth. “What has Raj in knots?”

“I am not the one to tell.” Answer Thundercracker in mirth.

“He only gets twisted into knots like tha because of someone.” Spoke Jazz in faint frown. “Yer jus goin keep Raj confidence.”

“I was you in this relationship.” Spoke Thundercracker as he leaves the arena. “Go find, Mirage, Jazz.”

 

Jazz merely watches as the Blue seeker leaves and realizes that Thundercracker is not going report him. Near as he can tell most of the Decepticons are not pleased to have Mirage with them. The orders were very clear not hurt Mirage, unless he starts to remember. No one is allow to frag Mirage and very few mechs will cross Megatron to do just that.


End file.
